Lasting Bonds
by Descriptivist
Summary: A male Buneary Pokémorph and a female human journey through Sinnoh as a Pokemon Trainers.
1. Chapter 1

Am I supposed to say something here? Oh, is this like an author's note thing?  
This is my first fic, so I might suck.  
Yeah, welcome to my Pokemorph story. Have fun reading it and stuff. It'll probably be hard to understand, but please read on and see if you like it.

By the way, my Pokemorphs are different. Like, a lot different.

* * *

_Where do you want to go to play today? The park? OK, the park. Off we go._

A jolly little Buneary bounced merrily along the sidewalks of Twinleaf Town. It seemed oddly intelligent, and looked like it was confident that it knew where it was going. It was wearing a simple backpack, the sort often used by beginning Pokemon Trainers; it had multiple labeled pockets that held various different items a Trainer would use on their Pokemon: Potions, Antidotes, and the like. On the pack, the word _**E T H A N **_had been emblazoned in shiny, gold-colored letters. The rabbit wasn't attracting much attention. People on morning strolls glanced at it, noticed its bag, and ignored it.

"Buneary!" the Pokemon would enthusiastically greet people it recognized. They smiled, waved, gave a cheerful "Hi, Joe!" and continued with whatever they were doing. The happy Buneary was a familiar, everyday sight in the neighborhood.

The Buneary reached an intersection, stopped, pressed the crossing button, and waited patiently for the pedestrian symbol on the stoplight to glow. When it did, the Buneary walked across the street, just like any human, without any objection from the car drivers. It proceeded on its way until it reached a large park with some stretches of grass, an assortment of natural wildflowers, and a children's playground. It removed its bag, set it on the ground, and laid down in a field, using its ears as a pillow. It softly whispered to itself. "Buneee..."

_Yes, this is quite relaxing. Move your left ear a bit... that's more comfortable... Ah... **HEY!**_

"Bune? BUN!"

A Poke Ball came flying towards the Buneary from the bushes. In a split second, the Pokemon's eyes turned from black to a green tint, it slightly adjusted its facial features, and it took a serious expression. It flipped into the air and used Quick Attack to dodge out of the way and smashed the Ball.

**"DON'T... TOUCH HIM!"** it screamed furiously in English.

_Joe! I used your body for a sec! Come on! FRUSTRATION, NOW!_

Joe recognized that he was in danger quickly. He leaped into the plants the offender was hiding in. He released both his fear of Poke Balls and his anger towards whoever commited such an inconsiderate action as attempting to capture him, thrashing with all the power of his 1 1/3-foot tall, 12-pound body. He grappled on to his target and punched as hard as he could...

at a crying, yelping human girl.

"AH! GET OFF OF ME! I'm soooorrryy! ACK!" she screamed.

_Oh my God, the idiocy of some people... Hmph. OK, Joe. Let me out._

He jumped off of her flailing body and... changed. The Buneary's fur melted, for lack of a better word, into his pale, white skin as his ears shortened and became rounder, his bones extended and became stiffer and more solid, the fluffballs on the ends of his ears and surrounding his waist disappeared, and his height grew until he was over four and a half feet tall. A thin black undershirt and a pair of worn, dark brown track pants emerged from his body and shifted into place. His paws, which contained three hard-to-move claws that were only barely separated, each divided into a hand with five fingers. His right thumb was stuck in an extremely painful position for a few seconds before moving with a "pop!" The boy groaned and stretched to remind his muscles that they existed. They occasionally forgot how to move properly when Joe was out for too long. He had a slim figure and some hints of muscle, though not much.

_Ugh... ghh. That hurt, Joe. You really can't get that thumb, can you?_ the boy complained to Joe in their mind.

_Bunear, Bun! Eary... Ry, ry,_ Joe apologized.

_No, I'm fine. It's OK._

"Yo. Mornin'."

"Wha, wha, what! Bu- but, the! Um! The Buneary... Buh... Uh?" the young girl was startled out of her wits.

"The name's Ethan. I'm 12. You just tried to capture my brother, Joe. Don't do that again. We do **not** like it, I assure you." Ethan walked over to his bag and rummaged through it, looking for something.

"But, um - wait, brother? What?"

"What, you don't believe me? Are you blind?" Ethan sighed as he pulled a black zip-up hooded jacket with a flame design out of the bag and put it on over his undershirt.

"Look, I'm a Pokemorph. Like, part human, part Pokemon. I was born with Joe. The Buneary. He kind of **is** me. Look at this."

_Ready, Joe?_

Ethan's body shrunk and grew fur, and there was Joe, poking his head out of Ethan's jacket, which was, needless to say, too big for Joe.

"Neary! Neary Bu - ..." There was that flash and Joe's black eyes acquired the green shade of Ethan's. "Hey. So, I can control Joe's body as long as he doesn't resist. Back to you, Joe..." The glint disappeared.

"Buneary! Buneary Bune." Joe took a little while crawling out of the jacket.

The girl's mouth was gaping open and frozen in that position. The question _What the hell is a Pokemorph?_ was flying through her head. Joe woke her up with a Pound.

_Joe, that's not nice._

_Neary, _Joe retorted, which basically translated to "I don't care."

"Ow! What was that for? I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry," said Ethan through Joe's mouth. "Joe thinks you're a threat because you tried to capture him. He's holding a grudge."

"Well, I saw a Buneary in Twinleaf Town. Since they're only native to Eterna Forest, I thought that there was something special about Joe! ... And, yeah, there was."

"Meh, don't sweat it. If you had actually caught Joe, though, his Frustration would be pretty powerful." Ethan chuckled and moved to sit down next to the girl. "Anway, The entire town knows about us freaks, so it's not like it's some kinda big secret."  
"Freaks? No, wh-"  
"So, when and why did you move to Twinleaf Town? And what's your name?"

"... Um..." The girl decided that it wouldn't hurt to introduce herself to a kid that seemed so friendly. "My name is Gabriella. Call me Gabby. I'm also 12." Gabby didn't notice it, but she started to subconsciously stroke Joe's ears. Joe didn't stop her; her gentle touch felt good. "I'm from Hoenn. My parents are florists, and we just moved here on Friday to set up a small business because... well, it's too crowded in Floaroma Town for us to go there, but Twinleaf is a nice, calm little town, out in the country, with extensive grasslands, and then it's right next to Lake Verity, which is really beautiful and a sight to behold. The air around Twinleaf is so refreshing and clear. My parents are encouraging me to become a Pokemon Trainer in about a year or two. This is a nice place to start on a journey for inexperienced rookies. The Pokemon around here aren't tough -" she realized who she was talking to and was about to apologize to Joe when she realized that he'd been replaced by Ethan. "Ah!"

"Oh, did I surprise you? It's kind of hard to not notice the height difference when I transformed in the middle of that monologue... You know, you can take your hand off of my head. Joe always likes being petted, though." _And I guess I do, too, when I'm in Joe's body, since we still sense the same things through each other's nerves,_ he realized.

"Oh! Um... Sorry. Can I continue?" Gabby's face flushed red.  
"Whatever. I think it's nice to get people who don't immediately run away at the sight of Joe and me. You freaked out at us yet?"  
"Well, I really don't think you're freaks at all. I mean, you said you and Joe were born together, right? It happened naturally, then, right?" Gabby felt that she should make Ethan feel better. Her view was that anyone who thinks of himself as a freak deserves cheering up. She was the kind of person that tries to help in every situation. She considered it her duty.

Ethan hesitated before responding. "Well, I mean... my dad's a human, but he's a special human. He can understand and speak to Pokemon. It's kind of weird, but definitely not as weird as me, his son..."  
"Hey, um, where was your father born?"  
"Eterna Forest. He was raised in Floaroma Town."  
_Oh... I've heard that some people born near Viridian Forest have strange powers and connections with Pokemon,_ Gabby pondered. _Could Eterna be similar? It's said to be "the place where time stands still"... and there's definitely no doubt that it has some sort of magical energy in it, judging from how all Leafeon are known to originate from there. And then, of course, there are the hauntings of the Old Chateau..._ Gabby knew quite a lot lore, myths, and stories concerning Pokemon and their mysteries._  
_"Well, my mom is a Lopunny and knew him since she was a Buneary. They befriended each other when Dad was a kid; he liked visiting and playing with the Pokemon of Eterna Forest. I've... actually never visited Eterna..." Ethan imagined his mother's birthplace longingly. "... Well... when Dad became a Trainer at age 11, my mom went with him. They actually made the Pokemon League; they didn't get all the way through the preliminaries, though, so they couldn't challenge the Elite Four, but the whole journey was a fantastic trip. They'd had a lot of fun the whole way and Mom had evolved at some point. She's really happy with Dad and always was; they were both overjoyed when she evolved. All of Dad's Pokemon like him a lot. Being able to know them so well with his ability was great. He never captured one that didn't want to fight alongside him. You could learn from that. Don't just jump on wild Pokemon and capture them by surprise like you tried with Joe. See if they're friendly. If they like you, they'll go willingly."

_Buneary, Buneary! Buneeeeaa!_

_Joe, she can't hear you, you know._

Gabby didn't know how to respond to this. After she caught a Pokemon, of course she would care for it and love it, but the element of surprise can rarely be outmatched at the beginning of a fight. Strategy was important, right? Right?

"So, they got some prize money from the League for collecting all 8 of Sinnoh's Badges, and Trainers then receive more money judging from how far through the preliminaries they get." Gabby knew that, every year, about 10 finalists usually battled the Elite Four and the current Champion. No more than five, though usually only two to four people were left at that point, got to face off for the glorious title of Champion. "My dad went back to Floaroma for a while, and then he moved to Jubilife City. He and Mom were hired as regularly appearing guests on a few shows, and occasionally traveled around and participated in Co-ordination Contests with Mom and Dad's other Pokemon, too. They've even gone to a few in Hoenn. Everything in there life has been peaceful since then. When they had me, Dad got a place here in Twinleaf because this is a quiet little town and they didn't want me to become famous. Hey, Gabby? Do you think the thought of a male Buneary is funny or anything like that? I've been wondering about this a bit lately. I mean... well... like... my mom's figure, is, um... I guess what Joe would look kind of like if he evolved... so... um... yeaaahh..."

Ethan and Gabby both blushed, and Joe would have if he had been in his body.

_Neaarrryy... Bu-Bune... _Joe tried not to laugh. (A Pokemon's laugh, by the way, always sounds funny and sounds even funnier when it's _inside_ your _mind._

_Aaawkwaaarrd... Why the crap did I just say that?_ Ethan wondered.

_Aaawkwaaarrd... He probably didn't realize he was saying that... _Gabby thought. Her Pokegear started beeping and she tapped a button on it to make it stop.

"Um, well, it was nice to meet you, but I gotta go right now... well, tomorrow's my first day of school here in Twinleaf... are you in seventh grade, too?"  
"Um, yeah. So. See you then, I guess. Hey, you said your parents are florists, right?" Gabby nodded.  
_Buneary, Nearyyy!  
_"Cool. Joe says he wants to see your garden some time. He likes flowers... and he apologizes for hitting you. And he understands that you didn't know about us and only tried to capture him on accident. Right, Joe?"  
_Neary.  
_"Good, Joe. So... bye, Gabby."  
"Bye... um. Guys."

_I can't believe I almost took them home with me as a pet, _Gabby was thinking as she walked off, leaving Ethan and Joe there.

_What, Joe? You think she's cute? ... I guess, yeah. Hey, move that ear... perfect. You're so fuzzy... you know, I wonder why I can't wiggle my ears while you can move your ears so easily..._ Joe and Ethan went back to resting.

When Gabby got home later that day, she Google'd "Pokemorphs".

* * *

My version of Frustration, by the way, doesn't necessarily use the Pokemons's frustration towards its Trainer. The power can come from any negative thoughts, such as tension, stress, or guilt.

"Do you think the thought of a male Buneary is funny or anything?"  
I do. ^_^ As the author, I think it's **really** funny, in fact.

For the Viridian Forest thing, read the Pokemon Adventures manga. This fic either exists in the Adventures world or a hybrid of those of Adventures and the games. Probably the latter.

So now you know what I meant by "My Pokemorphs are different." I don't know why, but I like the idea of two minds being in one head. Other than this fic I have ideas for two other stories I'm considering. All three of these stories' main characters have more than just a split personality - they have two completely different people that know everything about each other and are contained in a single body. They know their lives, their thoughts, and their deepest secrets. It seems interesting to me.

If you review, you get a white powdered sugar-coated mini-donut. It's yummy and sweet! And if you don't want it, take a Poffin.  
Mwahahahaha! My brilliant strategy of bribing potential reviewers with sweets shall definitely prevail over other authors' foolish plans like offering those silly virtual plushies!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the name mix-up! Gabriel is male; Gabrielle is female. I learned that after I read a fic containing a male character named Gabriel and then I searched the names.  
That was a fail.

* * *

Gabrielle's amber eyes rapidly scanned the computer's screen as she sorted through it for useful information.

"Junk... Junk... No... That looks dumb... Honestly? That is just idiotic... Hm... No..."

She was appalled at how _stupid_ people could be and how wild some of their ideas were. How many clichéd, predictable online Pokemorph stories could there be about teenagers being kidnapped by some evil organization and tested on? Countless masses of them, apparently. And what was with the insane concept that injecting DNA into someone would instantly change them? In real life, if someone found a way to do it, it would be a much slower process. Even then, how would the addition of new Pokemon DNA _replace_ the already existing human DNA that the body would be used to? How would it know to only modify certain parts of the genetic coding? What would be placed in the Pokemon DNA to stop it from completely turning humans into ordinary Pokemon instead of the extraordinary, super-powered Pokemorphs they're pictured as?

_It's not meant to be realistic, _a part of her mind argued. _It's fiction! It's supposed to entertain! Why do I have to be so picky about everything?_ Gabby battled back. _Well, who in their right mind would actually do that sort of thing? Look at Team Rocket. Giovanni may be a criminal, but he's not a crook. He does have a sense of honor. The process to becoming a Gym Leader has a lot of complicated steps and tests, and Giovanni was trusted enough by the League to pass them before Red exposed him as Team Rocket's leader, wasn't he? Anyways, didn't he learn his lesson about tampering with Pokemon after Mewtwo and Zapmolcuno? If Team Rocket ever created Pokemorphs, Giovanni would make **sure **that they were treated carefully. He would've known the dangers of having beings with the intelligent brains of humans and the potential power of Pokemon grow up treated harshly and spending most of their life locked up in a cell. The cruel, abusive idiots portrayed in these illogical fantasy stories were just **asking** for their experiments to escape and kill all of their captors as painfully as possible. If they actually wanted the Pokemorphs to battle alongside and help them to actually **use them to benefit the organization**, which would presumably be **why they created the Pokemorphs in the first place,** they would be nice. They'd respect them. They'd raise them with the care a parent would give to a child. If you thought about it, they had the chance to give the Pokemorphs two viewpoints of life:  
_**A.** You're freaks. You don't deserve to live. You are only our slaves, and you will never be more than that.  
**B.** You're amazing and gifted. We created you and brought you into this world. We will help you use your talents.

_No one would really be stupid enough to deliberately give them Viewpoint A, but writers seem to think that it makes a story better, _Gabby scoffed. _The only people in real life that would be that dumb are the blundering fools of Team Magma and Team Aqua, and they were disbanded quite a while ago, weren't they?_

_But it **does** make the story better! It gives the main characters motivation, the determination to break free! It's the angst, the frustration, the hatred towards the jerks that mutated them that helps the reader sense the feelings of the characters!_ And there that doubt went again. _I could go on debating this all day, you know. You can just shut up,_ she told herself. She had wasted enough time arguing with herself; the reason she began this research was to discover more about Pokemorphs, half-human, half-Pokemon hybrids. _Half and half? Exactly? How is that measured? How do - Stop distracting yourself, Gabby._

As far as scientists were concerned, Pokemorphs were entirely fictional. Gabby had been appalled at how well Ethan's father had covered his tracks. She hadn't been able to find anything about real life Pokemorphs. Had he somehow sworn the entire town of Twinleaf to secrecy about Ethan? There were a few 10-year-old articles about his father, at least. She tried them.

_David H__

_- Retired, Former Sinnoh Pokemon League participant -_

David left from his hometown of Floaroma on his journey with his starter Pokemon, a Buneary named Victoria that has since evolved into a Lopunny. He possesses the remarkable and rare ability to communicate with Pokemon. He made it to Round 3 of the preliminary section of the 20XX Sinnoh League Championships.

He temporarily became a minor celebrity after the 20XX championships. He had gained fame for his special skill and has said that it allowed him to strengthen his relationships with his Pokemon and know them better than other Trainers can with theirs. "I can sympathize with them, care for them, and know when they're troubled. When you travel around the continent with your faithful companions by your side, you teach each other, you go through every challenge together, and you save each others lives a few times here and there, your bond is unbreakable. It's the kind of love to last forever, that you know will always stay in your heart."

David currently resides in Twinleaf Town with his wife and son.

_No further information._

"What? No further information? This doesn't even say who his wife is! Hmph. So a human loving a Lopunny is too scandalous to be published in the news. "remarkably rare"? Have any other people been known to be able to speak to Pokemon? How many of them became Trainers? Why does this say nothing about Ethan and Victoria? And why is the person who contributed this article only marked as 'Anonymous'?"

Gabby's research efforts had proven fruitless. She gave up for the day.

* * *

"Hey, Dad. Joe and I are back. We met a new girl our age at the park. She moved into Twinleaf on Friday, and I'll meet her when the school year starts tomorrow. She's a good person; she's not terrified of Joe and me or anything like that, unlike some people when they come to Twinleaf."

David looked up from _The Sinnoh Weekly Report _he'd been reading while relaxing on the living room couch. Ethan had just entered the house, sporting his favorite baseball cap; he had retrieved it from his bag after he had parted ways with Angela. It had a green, brown, and white color scheme and read **CHARGIN' CHUCKS** in a stylized font.

"Good to know. Get her address the next time you see her. We'll go through the usual welcoming and introductory routine sometime this week to make sure she and her parents don't tell people from out of town about you and Joe, then. How are you doing? You left pretty early this morning. Joe took a nap while you were out?"  
"Yeah, at the park. You know, it's kind of funny how Pokemon sleep more than humans. So, we get tired when Joe feels sleepy in his body, but when we switch to my body, the drowsiness is just gone. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. Hm? Oh, interesting..." Dave continued examining the newspaper. The occasional, though rare Pokemon-centric article had popped up in _The Report_. "Wow. They're always discovering new things about Pokemon. Apparently, Magneton can evolve further at Mount Coronet. Some scientists were like, 'Hey, look, Mt. Coronet has a strong magnetic field that can evolve Nosepass into Probopass, so can it magnetically affect other things?' so they got some Magnemite and Magneton and brought them to Mt. Coronet, and the Magneton started changing. This new evolution, called 'Magnezone,' is completely different from its counterparts!"

"That's cool! Have they tried doing it with any other Pokemon that have shown reaction to magnetic forces? Maybe they could do something with certain Steel-type Pokemon. Or... Hm... Hey, what about Plusle and Minun?"

"No, they haven't thought of that. We should tell that team of Poke-scientists your theories. Heh! Maybe you might get some kind of award or recognition if the Plusle and Minun thing works out," Dave chuckled. He loved having conversations on the subject of Pokemon like this with his son. He always had bright, sometimes even funny, ideas. His son brought quite a lot of joy into his life.

Ethan rummaged around in the pantry and pulled a Pokeblock bar out of a box. It had a colorful label designed to attract attention.

"**POKEBLOCK BARS**, _a tasty snack for for your pet Pokemon!  
_WARNING - _Not fit for human consumption"_

Ethan unwrapped the bar. "Ooh, pink. I love these. They're so sweet!" he exclaimed as he started munching on it.

"I still can't believe you can healthily digest those things! You eat way too many of them for them to actually be good for you." Dave was afraid that Ethan would become full-out addicted someday.

"Hey, I've never had a problem with 'em. There must be something in Joe that does some thing to my tolerance for this stuff. I dunno and I don't really care because they taste so good! You want one too, Joe?"

Ethan took his jacket and shoes off and concentrated on transforming. When he and Joe changed into each other, the one that began the process had control over the whole thing. Ethan first let Joe's ears grow out, laughing as he playfully batted them. Brown fur steadily spread across his body. He moved on to the nose as its bones dematerialized and it started to shrink and become a little pink dot. His jaw changed shape and his head was became an almost perfect ellipse shape. Fluffballs that were a creamy shade of yellow formed around his lower body. His feet became rounder, and their soles got flatter, and tiny little Joe was lying there on the floor, slightly winded.

Joe caught his breath, picked himself up, grabbed another pink bar, happily sucked on it, and squealed with joy and delight. "Buuneeeaa! Bune, Buneary!" he shrieked.

_How cute, _David thought as he snickered to himself. _Joe's enjoying himself a bit too much. I wonder if I should try stop him from eating through the entire box._

"Hey, don't forget to save some for your mother, Joe!" Dave reminded the Buneary, laughing uncontrollably at the hilarious sight of Joe trying to pour out of the box as many Pokeblocks as he could.

* * *

Peter stood up. The young, glasses-wearing Asian boy surveyed his well-kept room. When he had taken proper satisfaction in its tidiness, he sat down at his desk and read a book.

It was a book of a collection of essays concerning various topic about different Pokemon. He admired its author and always found endless entertainment from his works. Some of them were well-thought out studies. Analyses of behavior in the wild; reports of inter-species activity, ranging from friendly community meets between organisms that shared living space in an environment to predatory wars between entire species such as Zangoose and Seviper; documentations of observations found from viewing Pokemons' symbiotic relationships in the wild.  
Others were humorously oriented, written by the author to amuse: He comically explained possibilities of humorous theories, such as the outrageous idea of Clefairy and Cleffa originating from the Moon or the proposal that Spinda were deformed Teddiursa, or the potentially limitless, exploitable power of, say, a Shuckle.

No matter how the author adjusted his style, he always wrote marvelously convincing exposition. He was Peter's role model, a person that was at an intellectual level that Peter knew he would someday aspire to.

Peter had studied the Pokedex, the mechanics of Pokemon battling, and the Pokemon Storage System that had been developed by that prodigious prodigy, Bill. He looked up to the Pokemon Professors, experts of their fields of Pokemon research. He was a library of information. He -

"OH, MY GOD! GYNNAAAARRRGHH! MYTHUMBMYTHUMBGGGG**MYTHUUUMB! **Gyeuh... hh... Dangit, Joe, you -"

Peter sighed as his train of thought was interrupted as a shout erupted through the window from down the street. It was his friend, Ethan. _Is that the typical happening of a day in the life a Pokemorph?_ he thought as he pulled on his sky blue jacket and calmly walked out the door.

* * *

I had fun showing Gabby's critical personality here, which contrasts with the friendly, caring attitude she had last chapter while introducing herself to Ethan.

I'm sorry about that "debate." I'm not trying to mock Pokemorph mutation experiment fics; I'm just trying to show how they're impossible in the world of _Lasting Bonds_. If any other Pokemorphs appear here, they'll be born naturally, children of a human and a Pokemon, like Ethan and Joe.

In fact, in the future, I'm going to write a Pokemorph fic set in a different world of Pokemon about some kids being kidnapped by a criminal team. I could do so much more with my "double-minded" Pokemorph concept in that story. Imagine teens having Pokemon's minds and features put into their bodies. When I write that story, I'll do the kind of Pokemorph that is anthropomorphic with some Pokemon features, not the kind that can switch between Pokemon and human bodies, like Ethan/Joe. I mean, think about how the Pokemorphs would feel after being _merged_ with actual Pokemon, not just a sample of a Pokemon's DNA. The progression of the of the friendship between the human and the Pokemon who are forced into the same body would be awesome to represent. They'd start out with "WHAT THE HELL IS A POKEMON DOING INSIDE MY HEAD? WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED TO MY BODY?" and "WHAT THE HELL IS A HUMAN DOING IN MY HEAD? WHY AM I SO TALL?" and work together until they eventually reach the level of partnership that was shared by Ethan and Joe since birth.  
Oh, no. I got an awesome fic idea stuck in my head. Now I won't be able to forget about it! Ever!  
... But I have no ideas for a plot to use for that fic when I make it. But I feel like I've just got to write it now! I even came up with a name! How does _Symbiosis For Beginners_ sound?  
If you don't know what symbiosis is, take some biology/life science classes.

"Chargin' Chucks"? Maybe Nintendo still exists in this world. Or maybe not. Chargin' Chucks could be the name of some football team, perhaps.

"The _**occasional, though rare Pokemon-centric article**_ had popped up in _The Report_."  
The newspaper Dave is ready is called _The Sinnoh Weekly Report,_ not some stupid name like _The Poke-Times_. I don't get why _everything _in the Pokemon universe that you see in the games is _centered_ around Pokemon. Trainer Battle Watch? A Pokemon weather report? What does a weather report have to do with Pokemon? In my fic's world, there are also news shows about real people, not just Pokemon wildlife. TV shows or channels that are focused on Pokemon in this world could be compared to things like the Animal Planet of our world, I guess.

As a result of writing this, I now have a sudden urge to write a oneshot fic about a Trainer traveling through Mt. Coronet that owns a Plusle and a Minun. It could happen. Maybe I'll invent some kind of evolutions of them that looks more like a Pikachu than a Pichu. I feel like making the Plusle and Minun brother and sister.

Yes, Pokeblocks do exist, even though this is set in Gen IV. In my world, while most Pokemon Trainers currently prefer using Poffins on their journeys, Pokeblocks are a common Pokemon treat at many houses. And I just like using the phrase "Pokeblock bar" because it just sounds cool to me.

Oh, I didn't put Victoria in this chapter. It was because I didn't feel like it... And I haven't decided on what she's like.

Review today and you get a banana split. With blueberries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup.

Umbreon22, are you enjoying your donut?


End file.
